Lost pearls and Lost hearts
by Flurm
Summary: A story I'm working on about a boy and a girl, both dragged to the shore by the sea, both with two stories and both connected.
1. Chapter 1

The sand felt warm, too warm to move from. She wanted to lay there all day with the heat blasting on her, heating every inch of her body. She lazily half opened her eyes and looked round. Her face frowned as she watched everyone playing and laughing. Slowly, she pulled herself up. This was not where she had last been, the people she saw, where not mermaids, and it was dry land, why was she not underwater? Various questions ran through her head, confusing her mind as she tried to take everything in. Sighing, she sat back down on the sand. What had she been doing before she woke up. 'Think' she urged herself, screwing up her eyes. Suddenly, a prod in the back jolted her back to the fact she was sitting on a beach, looking like she was crying. Eyes open wide, she looked up. As soon as she looked up, thoughts came flooding back quickly and leaving her in a bit of a daze but she remembered what she had been doing.

"Mermaid princess" she mumbled, getting back up and looking the girl straight in the eye.

"Wha..!?" The other girl's jaw dropped, dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"I was meant to give you something"

"Give me what? Who are you?"

"That's just it, I can't remember" her eyes looked sadly at the sea "I want to go home, I've only been up on the surface once, I'm not meant to be up here for long"

"Slow down, who are you?"

"Coral" She replied, pushing her hair out of her eyes "Wait" she frowned trying to stare at her hair. Since when had she had a fringe? And more importantly, why was it rainbow coloured.

"Human form" The other girl smiled weakly, remembering how she had stared at herself for hours in the mirror. "I'm Lucia by the way" she added.

"I know" Coral nodded, bringing her attention away from her hair.

"I might know who you are too" Lucia replied quietly, looking out to the sea.

"You might, we've only met once" She sighed.

"Then how did you know this was me? I look nothing like my mermaid form" Lucia tipped her head to one sighed curiously.

"The pearl" Coral replied simply "Anyways, do you know who I am?"

"Another princess?" Lucia replied once again, feeling like superior to Coral. She looked younger, but she acted more mature then Lucia was.

"Kind of, it's complicated, like everything is to do with me"

"I've got all day" Lucia smiled.

"Mm, okay" Coral nodded slowly "but on two conditions"

"What are they?"

"That it's as far away from this beach as you can"

"There's a hotel I live in over there, we could go there?" Lucia pointed over in the distance "but what's the second condition?"

"There's a mirror" She smiled.

"Fine" Lucia smiled back, heading away from the beach.

Coral looked back at the sea with a sad expression, before following after Lucia and trying to think of how she was going to explain something she couldn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N- I'm really bad at like the Name-san thing, I get mixed up with the genders and I left it out cause It confuddles me)

Lucia smiled at the girl in the chair opposite her, the warm coffee in front of her almost burning her hands. The room had a sharp silence, not the one where you don't know what to say but the one where you don't want to say anything. Coral seemed to be staring at the floor, waiting for Lucia to say something or for something to happen, thus, leaving Lucia with no choice but to break the silence.

"How did you get here?" She asked slowly, hoping it was the best thing to start a conversation with.

"Swimming, I was coming to see you, remember?" Her tone of voice stayed neutral, her eyes still looking at the floor.

"I meant" Lucia sighed "How did you go off course or..." her voice trailed off.

"I don't remember, something must have happened but I don't know why I can't remember anything past leaving everyone, and waking up here" her eyes slowly met Lucia's, who sighed.

"Ok then, who are you exactly?"

"Well my name is Coral; I don't actually know my real surname, when in the human world I just make up a surname, then if I do mess up I can't be traced"

Lucia felt Coral wasn't telling her what she wanted to hear and was generally avoiding the questions she didn't ask. She decided to just ask her straight on.

"Are you a mermaid princess or something?" It felt easier now she'd said it but the silence that followed it was like a death sentence. Finally Coral spoke.

"Sort of" she paused, thinking how to explain "What have you been told about afterlives and stuff"

"Not much really, I know stories about when you die your soul go with you to another place where you live a next life as another Mermaid, like a parallel world" Lucia then paused, realizing she didn't have her own opinion, she had just recited a story from childhood "I don't know though" she added quickly.

"I can't tell you fully really, but for mermaids, before you get there, there's an area, where you sit and wait for someone, it all depends on you really, sometimes people wait for friends, family, lovers. I'm not a princess to a sea, I'm a princess to that" She weakly smiled, taking a sip of the Coffee on the table next to her.

"Do you have a pearl?" Lucia asked, her hand instinctively gripping her own, round her neck.

"Yeah, it's here" She smiled, pulling it out of her pocket, only to find half "What the ..?" she asked, her face horrified. Lucia too was shocked; she had never heard or seen of pearls breaking in half.

"What happened" She asked, watching as Coral wiped the beginning of a tear from her eye.

"I don't know" Her face blank she then continued "Do I?" Slowly, she blinked, and Lucia gasped as the girls once blue eyes, where now purple and empty, slowly she backed away and ran up the stairs.

"Hippo!" She screamed, running into his room and pulling his human form of him to the floor.

"Lucia?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think Coral is dead!" she shouted, pulling him off the floor and downstairs.

"Coral?" he frowned. "Luuuccciiiaaa! Put me down!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito had been watching the boy with black hair for a while now

Kaito had been watching the boy with black hair for a while now. He stood out from everyone else, like he didn't know how to act or where he was. Kaito looked up to see if his friends had noticed it either, but no they hadn't. He wondered if he was just picking up on things like that because he knew his girlfriend and her best friends where mermaids or maybe he was just loosing it a bit. Either way, he kept watching the boy from the corner of his eye. He looked roughly Kaito's age. His hair was thick black, his eyes crystal green, a weird combination he hadn't seen before. His clothes where just a simple black t-shirt, white shorts and black trainers. Now he thought about it, Kaito realized the boy stuck out more than everyone because of his clothes, face and the fact he was alone and kept staring at nothing.

"Kaito, your go" he felt himself being pushed towards the water, another round of showing everyone how it was done.

Kaito was almost alone on the beach, everyone had gone home to get food but he had stayed. Mainly, he was intrigued by the boy and wanted to find out more. As he stood up, he felt the wetsuit stick to him even more, sending a chill up his back as the water touched his skin. He stood longer for a few minutes, letting the setting sun heat up his body, before walking slowly towards the other boy. Who seemed to be interested in a broken marble he was rolling in the sand.

"Hey" he nodded, watching the boy jump up in fright.

"Hi?" He replied, sinking back into the sand

"You ok?" Kaito was going back to basic conversation here.

"I'm fine thanks" His voice was forced, said through gritted teeth.

"Right, course you are" Kaito laughed "Your obviously lost, where are you meant to be?" He put out his hand, to help the boy up.

"I'm finding someone but I'm fine by myself thanks" The boy smiled and stood up without Kaito's help, as he stood, the object he was falling fell to the ground right next to Kaito who picked it up.

"Wait, isn't this a?" Kaito asked staring at the outside of the familiar object.

"It's nothing, just something I found" the boy replied hurriedly, trying to walk past Kaito who stuck out his arm and pushed him back.

"Why do you have half a pearl?" Kaito asked, remembering the one he had kept safe for Lucia.

"I don't know! I have to find the girl who owns it; I don't even know why I'm here! I'm meant to be dead! Get out of my way!" He screamed, running past Kaito, past the beach and out of Kaito's line of vision. He stood there, blinking at where the boy had been last.

"Asshole" he muttered, grabbing his surfboard and heading in the direction of Lucia's hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Hippo dragged himself from the ground, not sure whether he was still in one piece. After assuring himself all limbs where attached, he turned his attention to whatever Lucia had dragged him into. He was just about to ask what exactly he was looking at but followed Lucia's line of vision to the sofa in the far corner.

"Lucia, what is that doing here!" He screamed, waving his arms at her.

"What are you on about! She's one of us!" She shouted back

Hippo scowled at her, looking back at the girl on the sofa. She was pale and skinny, her clothes slightly big for her figure. Her hair was still wet where it was thickest and the fringe fell over one eye, coloured red, orange, green and blue. He was sure he knew exactly what she was, and the purple eyes confirmed it.

"Lucia, Of all the things you've dragged in here!" He tutted, studying the girl a second longer.

"Of all the? What do you mean!" Lucia shouted once more, her face flaming red.

Taking a step back, Hippo continued "You" he sighed "Have brought, what I suspect to be, part of the Bolivia bloodline of mermaids" Hippo crossed his arms as if to signify the importance of this.

"The what?" She asked, cringing as Hippo went into a short rant of knowing things like this when being a mermaid princess with the reply of Lucia screaming back he wasn't her mother to Hippo's reply of he was glad of that. After this bickering had finished and Lucia was sulking, Hippo just decided to explain anyway.

"As you _should_ know" He glowered "There's a ancient tale of a mermaid princess of the black pearl, a mermaid who was in charge of every mermaid who passed from the sea to land, making sure they weren't harmed while away from there homes"

"I'm sure I've heard this somewhere" Lucia cut in, trying to think where the book was now.

"Eventually, she stopped helping them get from the sea to the land and started helping the afterworld (NA – I assume mermaids wouldn't call it afterlife) escort mermaids there" he paused once more "the mermaid princesses became worried she would be entangled in the afterworld and never able to go back to her original purpose, so they came up with a plan to give her a power that she could see into old memories"

"Are you sure this is true?" Lucia asked while Hippo scratched his head, trying to remember some more

"How they did it is a little hazy, no one actually knows, anyway, it didn't work, she shortly died afterwards, leaving the afterworld and the mermaid princesses with a empty slot to fill, a new heir was found but she severed to the underworld, guardians like me where made to help princesses and some mermaids on land"

"Not that I asked for you" She muttered but giving Hippo her full attention "Then what?"

"The new heir inherited the skill, and so on and so on up to now, although the side effects seem to have improved through the years, all that happens now is a eye colour change, in this case to purple" He smiled at Lucia who was overjoyed she hadn't killed off the princess.

"But wait, does that mean she's a princess or a slave?"She asked

"If she has a pearl, I guess she's still a princess, though just not princess duties really" He added "She can only transform into three things though I think" He looked at the girl for a moment, then back at Lucia "The first is Human form, obviously, the second, mermaid form which might be totally different from the way she looks now, and the third is some form of spirit form, to allow her into the afterworld but I doubt she'll turn into that"

"Why?"

"I think you can't turn into it on land anyway, only as a last resort when there's almost nothing left of you, I guess that the afterworld don't want their helpers dyeing off too soon" Finally, he went to the table and took a big gulp of coffee, filling his mouth moisture.

"Though, I wonder what she's doing on surface" He paused, rather hoping for some information for Lucia, who was staring at the girl, thinking things Hippo had no interest in unless it was the answer, though that hope was short lived by the interruption of the doorbell.

"I'll go" he smiled, leaving Lucia and the girl alone and padding out into the hallway, and opening the door.

"Hi, is Lucia there?" Kaito greeted him. Hippo mentally let out a groan, once that boy was here he never left, if he had said Lucia was out, he would of asked to wait for her, if he said she was run over he would still come him, Hippo even guessed if he said she was just carried off by kidnappers who said they where going to Mexico, he'd still ask to come in.

"Wait in the kitchen" Hippo replied through gritted teeth, cursing Lucia's choice in a boy who wouldn't actually sit in the kitchen no matter what he said and would probably end up walking into the living room anyway.

"Lucia, come here" He shouted, hoping Lucia was smart enough to distract him.


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N – Thanks for the reviews, especially to 'my name is a national secret' who's reviews have always been constructive )

Coral slowly could see a image of a room emerge from the darkness she thought was sleep, until the normal wave of nausea kicked in, although stronger than she has ever felt it before, telling her she had gone into her 'trance' as she called it. Blinking she saw a young boy on the sofa opposite her, muttering under his breath. She noticed a bite mark on his bare arm but made no comment about it. She then realised she had no idea who he was or where she was. Wait, she did, she was with Lucia. Or was with Lucia.

"Hi?" She squeaked, watching the boy jump.

"Your awake" He smiled, jumping off the sofa.

"Yeah" She mumbled "Where's Lucia?"

"She's ahem, in her bedroom after a incident earlier" His eyes shifted slightly before sitting down and frowning

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly nervous about being on her own with the boy and she had no idea if she was in danger or not.

"I don't know you name" he paused, looking at her face "You don't look like Opal, I thought you where at first but she would be two years older than you" It was her turn to frown before realizing what he was saying

"Yeah, she never made it" Hippo stared at her, trying to work out what she meant, didn't make what?

She smiled at his confused face but didn't continue.

"Your the heir after Opal then?" She nodded and briefly looked at her shoes.

"Call me Coral" she suddenly smiled, Hippo noticed a glimmer of something in her eyes but couldn't work it out.

"Hippo" He nodded back.

"I take it you know about me then" she sighed. Hippo knew how she felt, he could remember when Lucia was ten, she hated everyone knowing who she was, she couldn't be a normal mermaid without someone making a comment of knowing her life history.

"Some, most of it Lucia explained, although she didn't tell me what you where on land for in the first place"

Coral summed up her options she could tell the boy and maybe he could help, or he would find out and tell anyone but if he was a friend of Lucia, surely he'd help? She bit her lip before deciding to hope she made the best option.

"My pearl, its split in half" she replied slowly, full of resentment.

"Half? It's not possible!"

"It is, another princess did it" She growled, fists clenching.

"Another princess? What? They've all been with us!"

"Not the orange one" She sniffed.

"Seria?" Coral shook her head "She is the.." He paused "Sara?!"

"Yeah her" She picked up her pearl and examined it once more "I was sitting there by myself and I knew someone had been there for a while, months even but not showing themselves, like they where half with me and half with someone else" Hippo nodded, vaguely understanding. "Anyway, I was with some boy then she just appeared"

"Boy?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, mermaid's children are always coming there" She paused, remembering where she was at the story

"She asked me if there was anyway to go back to being a mermaid, I told her she couldn't there was no way and then she asked if only mermaids came here and I said yes" Coral could almost picture the scene in front of her, exactly as it had been "Then she said if she could communicate with someone, I said it wasn't allowed and that I already knew she had tried to break out before, I had sensed it, made the protection even stronger with the help of some other guards" In Coral's mind, she watched as Sara grabbed her, forcing her against a stone bench, and her cold hands running down her neck "She grabbed me and pushed me against the bench I was behind, I thought she was working out where to kill me or something, but she took my pearl, she said" Coral closed her eyes "She said she'd snap it in half if I didn't let her out, I thought she was bluffing"Coral's voice became muffled "I never knew" she finished.

Hippo nodded and looked down at his feet. He had no idea why Sara had acted like that but he knew the person she had been communicating too was Lucia.

Where had it gone wrong?


End file.
